


Betrayal

by wannabewyler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First War with Voldemort, Imperius Curse (Harry Potter), Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabewyler/pseuds/wannabewyler
Summary: His actions, though not by his own fault, were enough to cause a feeling of betrayal in her gut. No matter how much she loved him.
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago and was given the task of writing about Antonin Dolohov killing the twins, and so I combined it with the challenge of writing a Molly/Antonin pairing.

"Yaxley," Lucius called, walking calmly over to the pale Death Eater. "I want you to keep an eye on Antonin. There have been signs that he is a bit reluctant to participate and complete this task."

"Due to his feelings for one of his ex-girlfriends?"

"Most likely," Lucius replied, sneering at the thought. "Either way, he must complete it. You have the power to do anything."

"Anything?" Yaxley asked, fingering his wand in his pocket. Lucius nodded and turned, his cloak fluttering behind him as he left.

"Dolohov," Yaxley said to the small group that had gathered for this task. "You take point." His face instantly became neutral and many would've taken it for a thoughtful and contemplative look. However, he was looking much closer and he noticed the slight strain and discomfort. This man made a poor Slytherin.

"Imperio," he whispered, his wand discreetly pointing to the doubting. His facial expression did not change except for the disappearance of any protests. "So, Antonin, what do you say?"

"Right," Dolohov nodded and began to spout the overall plan for attacking and overpowering the Prewett twins. Nobody was aware of the control put in place and luckily for Yaxley, the accompanying wizards were more brawn than brain.

The house was quiet and no lights were lit, hinting to an empty or sleeping home. The small group of Death Eaters weren't stupid enough to believe that that was the case and held their wands in a firmer grip, their eyes scanning the surrounding area for any extra reinforcements that could've been called.

The Order had known about many attacks beforehand and it wouldn't surprise anyone if this was yet another one that had been leaked.

Each Death Eater wore their cloaks and masks, protecting their identity. Both Dolohov's and Yaxley's cloaks were woven with mild protection spells that wouldn't stand up in an extended duel but would still protect them from some spells. They inched closer to the house, spreading out like a fan so that they could enter via different areas and hopefully gain more of an advantage.

As soon as they had all reached their designated attack areas, Dolohov gave the nod and they entered the building. At the point, stealth had been thrown out the window and shouted 'Bombarda's from each Death Eater was swiftly followed by flying debris. Dolohov quickly entered the building via the now broken window and stuck to the shadows. Whichever hired muscle had entered via the front door was already laying on the ground, whimpering like a kicked puppy as he clutched his head.

He snuck forward, noticing the upturned table and the shadows that were crouched behind it. He stuck to the wall and watched as Yaxley jumped to the side so that he could avoid a purple jet of light. A quick scan around the room revealed that the twins were on their own, no back-up, and had already taken down two of their crew.

"Incendio," Dolohov shouted, aiming his wand at the table and watching with satisfaction as the wood immediately went up in flames. The twins horrified cries followed afterwards and he smiled when he saw them jump away from their hiding spot into the open. One of the twins - for he couldn't tell the difference - was patting at his shirt, putting out the flames that caught the material. With this distraction, Dolohov sent a stunner at him and watched with some satisfaction when he went flying into the wall behind him.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Yaxley hissed. It was just the two of them now since the more aware twin had taken their final lack of brain out. "You had the perfect chance."

"I don't want to do this," Antonin replied immediately, lowering his wand and relaxing his stance. "I don't know if you're aware but these people are my ex's brothers. I can't kill them! I can't do this anymore!"

"Oh yes, the ex who you still hold a flame for. The ex who is happily married and popping out babies," Yaxley teased. "Imperio," he spoke, not bothering to hide his actions since his victim wouldn't remember and both Gryffindors would be dead by the end of the night. "Kill them," he ordered and watched the sluggish movements that indicated an Imperious. He stood back and watched the conscious twin fight valiantly and fiercely, fighting for both his life and his brother's.

"Avada Kedavra," Dolohov cried and Yaxley grinned when the body dropped. He walked over to the last remaining twin, an F on his jumper revealing him to be Fabian, and twirled his wand in his hand as he let the man slowly stir and become lucid enough to understand what was happening. "Avada Kedavra."

Yaxley was cruel enough to end the Imperious just as the last syllable was uttered and Dolohov, now aware of his actions, felt sick as he stared at the aftermath. "Well done, Antonin," Yaxley congratulated. "The Dark Lord will be most satisfied with your actions.


	2. Chapter 2

The floo went off in the living room and Molly grinned, finally relaxing now that her brothers had arrived for Sunday breakfast. They were late, which was unusual in itself but with the dangers of the war, it typically could mean only one of two things: death or hostage. Molly refused to dwell on those thoughts, instead focusing on the fact that they could've overslept or had a lady friend round.

"Boys, sit down and eat," she ordered, turning around as she wiped her hands with the tea towel. "Oh. Albus, I wasn't expecting you this morning," she greeted, her tone changing from familial familiarity to a friendly one. "Help yourself to some breakfast if you haven't eaten already. Fabian and Gideon can fight over the remaining plate. Serves them right for being late."

Albus sat at the table but didn't touch the food. "That's actually what I came to talk to you about Molly," he said softly. "Why don't you sit down?" Arthur was already looking solemn and Bill, though merely a child, already had the sense to shuffle the little ones out of the room. "Please."

"No," she gasped as the dark thoughts that she'd managed to keep at bay, festered and took over her mind. The looks on her husband's face, matched with Albus' was all the confimation she needed. "No!"

"I'm sorry Molly," Albus told her, the twinkle she'd always known to be in his eyes gone. "They fought like warriors and managed to get three of theirs down before they lost."

She was openly sobbing, her hands gripping the countertop behind her as to keep her up straight. Arthur hovered at her shoulder but she stepped away from him. She didn't want comfort. Not now.

"Who did it?" she asked through her tears, her voice thick. "Who killed my brothers?"

"Molly…" Albus said, trying to stall and get her away from that subject.

"Who did it?" she growled through gritted teeth.

"Our spy tells us that Dolohov was leading that mission," Albus replied after a moment of silence and Molly felt her already shattered world fall apart. She didn't think that he could've ever done anything like that. But obviously she had judged his character wrong. She'd done so before.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Antonin, why do we have to sneak around?" Molly asked as she leant against her secret boyfriend. The pair were sat up on the Astronomy Tower, looking over the grounds and up at the stars. "We're happy, aren't we? Why can't we show everyone?"

He sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I know, sweetie, I know but you know I don't like the attention. You're a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin. That's a rare combination and will attract lots of attention."

"But we can show everyone that we're happy and then they'll leave us alone," she insisted. He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head so that she couldn't see his eye roll. Gryffindors were known for the bravery and complete and utter recklessness but this one was also known for her naivety.

"Molls, sweetie, we're on opposite sides of a house prejudice that goes back to when the school was founded. The die-hard prejudists would aim to hurt either you or me to get back at the other and hope for us to break it off. I won't put you in danger like that." She sighed and he tightened his arms around her. "Let's wait till we've finished school. Then we'll scream it to the world via Howlers."

"Okay," she agreed, a satisfied and happy smile on her face.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Aurors are searching for him as we speak but there isn't much evidence that he was an active participant other than our spy's word which wouldn't be taken highly," Albus told Arthur. Molly had long stopped listening to their words. "He's a Death Eater himself after all."

"But once he's caught, they can use veritaserum to get him to confess, right?" Arthur asked.

"That's currently illegal and he'll more than likely just be thrown in Azkaban until the time comes that he can get a proper trial. War is a terrible thing."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's going on with you?" Molly asked, her voice bordering a screech as she cornered Antonin in an abandoned classroom. He was looking gaunt and pale, his eyes not rising from the floor to meet hers. "You won't talk to me, won't touch me, you never meet up with me anymore. Are you breaking up with me?" He didn't deny her accusations, didn't make a move to and she felt her heart fall. "What have I done wrong?"

"Molly…"

"Tell me," she demanded. "Now."

"My Father has found a club that he deems worthy of our family's attention and participation," Antonin started, scratching his arm. "I've been chosen as our family's representative to be on the front line."

"Front line? You make it sound like a war."

Antonin gulped and nodded shakily. "It will be one if he keeps up." Molly stared at him and he finally met her eyes. "I didn't want to do it and you know I don't agree with their views but I can't abandon my family."

"What views?"

"Mudbloods and muggle filth," he told her quietly. "The leader hates them and he's gathering followers. An army!"

"And you're one of them?" He nodded. "You agreed even though you know it's wrong?"

"For my family!" Antonin defended.

"You should've declined for yourself! There comes a time in this world that you have to spread your wings and leave the nest. Do things for yourself, not because Daddy says so! Change this and we'll be okay again."

Dolohov's face turned cold, his back straightened and he didn't look so anxious to be around her anymore.

"I think Weasley is dying for your affections, Prewett," he said, speaking in a monotone. "Maybe you should return them." He left her spluttering in the classroom and pretended to ignore the sounds as her splutters turned to sobs.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We'll find him, Mollywobbles," Arthur promised. "He'll get what's coming to him."

She hoped he didn't. She hoped he did.


End file.
